


Hidden Love

by minghaohyeong



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaohyeong/pseuds/minghaohyeong
Summary: Yang namanya cinta dan hubungan memang tidak bisa mulus berjalan. Kadang masalah dapat membuat kita sadar apa yang terpenting untuk hidup kita.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Hidden Love

Sungyoon jelas tahu kalau dia adalah seseorang yang mendapat ketenangan diri apabila ia sendiri. Ia juga jujur tahu bahwa semua orang sering menatapnya dengan kagum _yet, they never approach him._ Ia juga tahu bahwa…..

BRAK.

“Upss…maaf, sengaja” Kalimat itu diikuti rintihan kecil Sungyoon dan juga gelak tawa dari orang orang disekitarnya (dan jelas si penabrak).

“Tidak apa-apa…” Gumamnya kecil.

Sang penabrak menghentikan tawanya langsung menatap tajam ke arah Sungyoon.

“Kau bilang apa tadi? Tidak apa-apa? Kau menantangku?!” Bentaknya.

“T-tidak Soobin—“ Belum selesai Sungyoon menyatakan alasannya, si penabrak yang diketahui adalah Soobin mendorong Sungyoon ke loker terdekat sampai Sungyoon jelas merasakan pundaknya nyeri. _You really need to shut up_ Sungyoon, punggungmu bertambah memar lagi, pikirnya.

Tidak puas dengan dorongan tersebut, Soobin menjambak rambut belakang Sungyoon agar Sungyoon dapat melihat wajahnya.

“Kau tahu, wajahmu tampan…” Sungyoon benar-benar mati-matian menahan jijik jujur saja. Tapi rasa jijiknya itu sangat kecil dibanding rasa takutnya yang benar-benar sudah berada di puncak.

“Sayang… _you’re a freak_ ” Soobin melepaskan tangannya dengan sekali hentakan membuat kepala Sungyoon sekali lagi bertabrakan dengan loker di belakangnya.

Sungyoon masih menundukkan kepalanya meski ia tahu Soobin dan teman-temannya sudah pergi dari situ, Bisa ia rasakan tatapan menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya yang bahkan hanya melihat dan berbisik-bisik. Hitung-hitung mungkin menambah gosip soal Choi Sungyoon si _freak_ ini. Ia lalu bangkit dan mulai membereskan tasnya yang sudah jatuh entah dimana dan mengambil sebagian buku yang berceceran keluar dari tasnya.

Masih sambil membereskan barang-barangnya tiba-tiba ia melihat 2 pasang kaki berdiri di hadapannya. Tahu siapa pemilik 2 pasang kaki tersebut membuatnya menghela napas dan berdiri sambil memeluk buku-bukunya. Terpampang di hadapannya muka adik sepupunya dan sahabat sepupunya. Yang satu menatap prihatin, yang satu lagi menyilangkan tangannya jelas tidak menyukai apa yang terjadi di hadapannya itu.

“Ke uks dulu yuk kak” Ah, Bong Jaehyun dan segala kelembutannya membuat Sungyoon ingin mengusak kepala sahabat sepupunya itu dengan sayang. Tapi ia tahu, ia tidak boleh ceroboh bersikap di hadapan banyak orang.

“Aku tidak apa-apa Jaehyun, lagian aku tidak mau bolos cuma karena seperti ini.”

“Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, aku tahu memar di punggungmu belum sembuh. Apakah disini tidak ada orang yang berniat membantu kalau orang kesusahan?!”

“Ayolah Jibeom, jangan menarik perhatian…” Sungyoon mendelik lemah ke arah sepupunya itu. Ia tahu, Jibeom menyindir semua bentuk manusia yang lewat dan berniat menguping mereka tanpa mau membantunya sama sekali.

Jibeom cuma mendecih dan meninggalkan Sungyoon dan Jaehyun begitu saja.

“Jaga dia ya Jaehyun” Pandangan Jaehyun langsung beralih ke Sungyoon.

“Jaga dia ya Jaehyun, Dia sedikit…keras kepala” Ucap Sungyoon lagi.

“Huh, bukan sedikit tapi sangat. Kak Sungyoon benar-benar tidak mau ke uks?” Pertanyaan Jaehyun cuma dijawab gelengan halus Sungyoon. Jaehyun lalu tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan meninggalkan Sungyoon.

Sungyoon sendiri lalu berbalik ke arah sebaliknya, berjalan ke kelasnya tanpa sadar beberapa pasang mata sudah memperhatikannya dari jauh.

* * *

Sungyoon melempar badannya ke atas kasur. Ia lelah. Mental dan Badannya. Seharian ia menahan nyeri di badannya karena dia terlalu malas pergi ke uks. Belum lagi delikan tajam semua orang untuknya seakan-akan mereka menunggu Sungyoon berbuat ulah untuk menjadi bahan gosip mereka membuatnya energinya terserap habis untuk menahan segala perasaannya.

Masih terjebak dalam pikirannya dan kelelahannya membuat Sungyoon tidak sadar dengan ketukan halus pada pintu kamarnya. Ia baru sadar ada yang memasuki kamarnya begitu ia mendengar bunyi tas ditaruh kasar di lantai kamarnya.

Sungyoon lalu menengok melihat Jibeom berdiri masih dengan baju yang dia kenakan hari ini, menandakan anak itu langsung pergi ke kamarnya tanpa berganti baju terlebih dahulu sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya menandakan jelas dia masih kesal akan kejadian tadi pagi.

Sungyoon lalu menghela napas membalikan badannya memunggungi Jibeom yang masih belum minat bersuara. Hening menyapa ruangan kamar Sungyoon. Bisa ia dengar Jibeom akhirnya menghela napas kasar dan berjalan mendekat ke kasurnya.

“Bagaimana punggungmu kak” Ujarnya pelan.

“Ya…seperti kamu tahu” Sungyoon masih setia memunggungi Jibeom.

“Kau tahu…punggungmu akan bonyok kalau ini terus menerus terjadi” Jibeom sibuk mengotak ngatik mencari kotak P3K di kamar Sungyoon.

“Dan kamu tahu sendiri Jibeom kalau tidak aka nada yang berubah jika aku melawan”

“Siapa bilang? Kalau laki-laki itu berusaha melindungimu—“

“Tidak usah bawa nama dia di pembicaraan ini Jibeom.” Sungyoon akhirnya duduk di kasurnya dan menatap tajam Jibeom.

Yang ditatap hanya balas menatap datar, tidak peduli dengan komentar atau kejutekan kakaknya itu.

“Kau tahu aku benar, makanya kau bersikap seperti ini” Jibeom duduk di ujung kasur, memberi kode untuk Sungyoon membuka bajunya agar ia bisa mengobati punggung sepupunya tersebut.

“Kami seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan beom….”

“Tapi bukan berarti kak Yoon yang jadi korban dong!”

Belum sempat Sungyoon membalas ucapan Jibeom, derap langkah buru-buru terdengar di sepanjang lorong dorm dan hantaman kasar pintu kamar Sungyoon pun terdengar. Sesosok laki-laki masih lengkap dengan jaket kebanggaan kampus mereka melekat di badannya. Jibeom melirik sekilas lalu mendecih langsung mengenali siapa sosok yang kurang ajar masuk ke kamar kakak sepupunya itu.

“Tutup pintunya, badan kak Yoon terbuka seperti ini kau mau dia dilihat semua orang?” Laki-laki di ambang pintu tersebut masih diam sambil mengatur nafasnya.

“Oh iya…..kau kan tidak peduli ya?” Jibeom berjalan menenteng kotak P3K yang sudah selesai ia pakai dan berdiri di hadapan laki-laki itu. “Lee. Jang. Jun”

Jibeom lalu menaruh kotak P3Knya ke tempat semula, melirik lembut ke arah Sungyoon lalu berlalu begitu saja. Tidak lupa menabrak dengan sengaja Jangjun yang masih diam. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kamar Sungyoon. Tidak suka dengan keheningan tersebut, akhirnya Sungyoon menepuk kasurnya mempersilahkan Jangjun duduk yang langsung dituruti oleh laki-laki tersebut.

Mereka masih duduk diam, tak tahu mau berkata apa.

“Aku tidak apa-apa” Sungyoon akhirnya buka mulut. Jangjun masih diam, membuat Sungyoon kembali membuang napas kasar.

Jangjun lalu menatap dalam-dalam Sungyoon yang sudah duluan menatapnya. Menelusuri wajah orang di depannya yang sangat-sangat indah. Seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dari dia masih bau kencur dan sampai detik dimana hubungan mereka sudah berjalan 2 tahun. Iya, Choi Sungyoon dan Lee Jangjun berpacaran.

“Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari BEM.” Sungyoon menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut taktala Jangjun berkata seperti itu. Ia tahu bahwa Jangjun sangat suka berada di BEM mengingat sifat supel pacarnya itu.

“Tidak perlu Jun…kau tahu sedikit lagi aku lulus, sehabis itu kita bisa----“

“Kau selalu mengatakan itu dan lihat akibatnya kak Yoon!” Sungyoon diam.

“Persetan dengan BEM ini, aku tidak peduli dengan reputasiku juga. Sudah cukup selama setahun aku melihatmu diperlakukan secara tidak beradab oleh orang-orang”

Sungyoon menatap Jangjun tidak percaya, bukannya ia tidak senang. Tapi Jangjun itu dari dulu ingin sekali masuk organisasi, sekarang ia bisa menjadi ketua BEM pun bukan hal yang mudah. Mereka menyembunyikan fakta bahwa mereka berpacaran pun juga karena hal ini, dimana Jangjun harus bisa me _maintain_ reputasinya as BEM _Leader_ dan hal ini disarankan oleh Sungyoon sendiri yang selalu SELALU mengedepankan Lee Jangjun dalam hidupnya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada larangan apapun di kampusnya. Malahan mereka sangat terbuka dengan hal ini, tapi orang-orang yang mau menjatuhkannnya? Sungyoon tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Prestasi Jangjun sangat bagus, ia tidak mau merusak prestasi pacarnya hanya karena ia egois dan mau Jangjun selalu berada di sisinya. Tidak mungkir kalau Sungyoon ingin sekali seperti orang-orang yang berpacaran di wilayah kampus, tapi _Jangjun lebih penting dari perasaan ini_ , pikirnya.

Jangjun tahu dengan jelas, sangat sangat tahu bahwa Sungyoon tersiksa. Bagimana tidak, setiap hari ia melihat Sungyoon didorong oleh cecunguk-cecunguk itu tanpa sebab. Dimana punggung indah Sungyoon yang sangat pas ia peluk dari belakang berakhir memar karena dorongan tak berperasaan mereka. Jangjun benar-benar jengah dan jujur tidak ada niatannya lagi untuk bertahan menjadi ketua apabila kelinci kesayangannya malah diperlakukan seperti itu.

Tapi bukan Choi Sungyoon namanya kalau tidak berhenti memikirkan Jangjun. Pacarnya yang lemah lembut dan senyumnya sangat membuat Jangjun ingin melakukan apapun bahkan menyerahkan dari jabatannya yang sangat ia inginkan sedari sekolah menengah atas. _Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari Sungyoon-nya_ , itulah tekad Jangjun kali ini.

“ _I mean it_ kak, pacar macam apa kalau aku tetap membiarkan hal ini terus terjadi. Jibeom benar. Dia tidak salah” Sungyoon menatap Jangjun lekat-lekat. Menelusuri wajah serius sang _dominant_ yang jarang sekali ia lihat. Ia tahu Jangjun sudah bertekad bulat dengan keputusannya tapi Sungyoon tidak bisa membiarkan itu.

“Akhir bulan.”

“Jangan bercan---“

“Ayolah Jun, tinggal seminggu lagi bulan berganti kok. Aku bisa bertahan selama seminggu okay, sehabis itu kamu bisa keluar sesuai keinginanmu okay? Please. Kamu juga harus memikirkan kalau keluar itu butuh proses, jangan tinggalkan tanggung jawabmu yang ada sekarang. 1 Minggu kamu membereskan pekerjaanmu dan kamu bisa keluar.” Jangjun menatap dalam-dalam mata Sungyoon, oh bagaimana ia selalu jatuh semakin dalam kepada Sungyoon. Sungyoonya yang sangat indah. Ia lalu menghela napas, masih belum menerima keputusan yang diberikan Sungyoon dan jujur itu masuk akal. Ia tahu Sungyoon memang selalu memikirkan segalanya dengan matang.

Tanpa menjawan Jangjun lalu memajukan wajahnya ke arah Sungyoon yang tentu membuat wajah sang kelinci manis itu memerah. Jangjun menahan senyumnya melihat rona merah di pipi mulus Sungyoon. Ia lalu menangkup wajah Sungyoon, mengusap halus dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

“LEE JANGJUN AWAS SAJA KAU BERBUAT MACAM-MACAM SAMA KAKAKKU” Teriakan Jibeom membuat Jangjun dan Sungyoon langsung memisahkan diri. Jangjun yang sebal sekali dengan Jibeom dan Sungyoon yang menahan jantungnya untuk tidak berdetak lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

Sungyoon lalu menggeser badannya lebih dalam ke tempat tidurnya dan menepuk _space_ kosong memberi kode Jangjun untuk ikut merebahkan badannya disitu, Jangjun yang diberi kode hanya memperhatikan pacarnya. Benar-benar deh, kalau saja Jibeom tidak ada disini mungkin dia tidak akan menahan akal sehatnya untuk menarik Sungyoon ke dekapanya tanpa dilepas.

“Kamu mikir jorok ya” Itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan yang dilempar oleh Sungyoon melihat pacarnya malah bengong memperhatikannya. Aneh juga bagaimana Sungyoon tidak pernah salah tingkah apabila Jangjun menatapnya tapi malah salah tingkah apabila Jangjun ingin menciumnya. Mungkin karena Sungyoon tidak biasa dengan dekap kuat tangan Jangjun yang mengelilingi badannya yang sebenarnya cukup kecil.

“Enak aja mikir jorok. Memang kamu cenayang?” Jangjun tersenyum usil.

“Kalau mukamu bengong gini pasti kamu mikir jorok” Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Jangjun mendengar ucapan Sungyoon.

“Jorok sama calon istriku sendiri kenapa engga?”

“AKU DENGAR YA LEE JANGJUN! LANGKAHI DULU MAYATKU KALAU MAU MELAMAR KAK YOON!” Jangjun benar-benar ingin membuang Jibeom dari sini rasanya. Ia lalu merasakan tangannya ditarik lembut oleh Sungyoon. Mengajaknya tiduran juga mengikutinya di kasur.

Jangjun lalu bergerak cepat, menyikap selimut, tidak lupa membuka kemejanya menyisakan kaos tipis yang menampakkan badan fitnya itu. Sungyoon benar-benar tidak melepaskan matanya dari Jangjun. Jujur siapa yang tidak suka dengannya? Supel? Sudah jelas. Visual? Sudah pasti. Belum lagi Jangjun sangat bisa membuat orang sekitarnya tertawa, dalam lubuk hati paling dalam kadang Sungyoon bertanya-tanya kenapa Jangjun bisa jatuh hati kepadanya.

Iya, Jangjun yang duluan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sungyoon. Sungyoon yang memang tipikal pemain latar dalam sebuah cerita akhirnya dapat menjadi pemeran utama pada ceritanya sendiri dengan Jangjun, orang yang sangat dia sayangi dari dulu. Dimana ia masih bisa membayangkan bagiamana Jangjun menyatakan perasaannya dengan percaya diri. Alasannya? Sederhana, ia hanya ingin Sungyoon tahu bahwa ia sangat berharga dan Jangjun menyayangi Sungyoon. Klise? Tidak. Menurutnya apa yang dikatakan Jangjun adalah hal paling membahagiakan yang pernah ia dengan dari seseorang, apalagi ditunjukan kepadanya.

“Ngelamun lagi, mikir jorok ya?” Sungyoon memalingkan mukanya membelakangi Jangjun, lagi-lagi ia malu. Ia lebih malu dengan kata-kata Jangjun daripada perlakuannya. Karena menurutnya, kata-kata Jangjun itu manis. Ia selalu mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat Sungyoon tahu bahwa Jangjun cuma mengatakan itu padanya.

Melihat pacarnya membelakanginya membuat Jangjun terkekeh pelan lalu memeluk pinggang ramping Sungyoon. Memeluk erat Sungyoon dan mendekatkan badan keduanya, seperti tidak mau berpisah barang sedetik saja. Sebelum terpejam seutuhnya, Sungyoon bisa mendengar Jangjun berbisik “Aku sayang kamu kak. _Please be mine forever_ ” lalu gelap menyelimuti Sungyoon.

* * *

Sejak hari dimana Jangjun menyatakan bahwa ia akan keluar BEM, Sungyoon jadi sedikit menghindari tempat umum atau koridor-koridor kampus. Bukan karena apa-apa tapi ia tidak mau Jangjun melihatnya di _bully_ lebih lanjut dan malah memutuskan untuk keluar hari itu juga. _Hanya untuk seminggu Yoon….you can do it_ , pikirnya. Hal itu untungnya cukup mudah terjadi mengingat ternyata komplotan Soobin benar-benar tidak terlihat selama seminggu itu.

Sungyoon benar-benar merasakan apa yang namanya hidup tenang (meski masih banyak mata sinis yang menatapnya). Dan mengingat hari ini hari Jumat, hari yang dijanjikan Jangjun, ia pun bertahan lebih lama dan berpikir kalau nasib berada di pihaknya. Sayangnya, terlalu cepat ia berpikir begitu.

Sekarang kelinci manis Jangjun ini tengah duduk di kantin sendiri. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Jangjun dan Youngtaek (yang asal kalian tahu ia adalah Wakil BEM kesayangan Jangjun) yang berdiri di hadapan mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang menghadang mereka karena ingin memberi salam.

BIsa ia lihat banyak sekali gadis-gadis dan juga _submissive_ yang memandang Jangjun penuh harap. Dan Jangjun yang memang dasarnya adalah orang yang baik (dan susah menolak permohonan seseorang) hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Sungyoon mengangkat ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman penuh arti. Jangjun memang selalu seperti itu, tidak kaget kalau semua orang menyukainya.

Sungyoon sibuk menatap Jangjun tanpa sadar bahwa ada beberapa orang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia lalu merasakan punggungnya ditatap tajam dari belakang dan akhirnya mmebuatnya menengok ke arah tersebut dan melihat Soobin dan kelompoknya (yang jujur sampai detik ini ia tidak tahu siapa nama-nama mereka). Bergidik ngeri karena ia tahu apa yang akan tejadi. _Aduh kenapa harus sekarang sih_ , gumamnya pelan.

“Hai Sungyoon, _miss me_?” Jelas tidak. Soobin lalu berjalan mendekati Sungyoon yang mulai menunduk, tidak mau membuat masalah dan menjadi pusat perhatian lagi. Apalagi di kantin ada Jangjun. Oh benar-benar ia meratapi nasibnya saat ini. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Soobin melanjutkan perkataannya.

“Kau tahu, aku dapat kabar burung kalau _you’re gay. Not that I hate it._ Malahan, aku mau bilang ke kamu kalau aku tidak akan mengganggumu karena kamu gay” Sungyoon langsung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Soobin penuh harap. Ia tahu ia naif karena apa yang bisa diharapkan dari pembully seperti dia?

“Tapi ada syaratnya” Soobin semakin mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Sungyoon “Kalau kau memuaskan ku, bagaimana” Sungyoon benar-benar langsung mual. Ia langsung mengambil tasnya dan berdiri. Ia ingin kabur, tidak kuat kalau menangis disini. Tapi tangan Soobin menarik pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat.

“Tolong, lepaskan” Sungyoon bergumam pelan, tapi Soobin masih bisa mendengar itu.

“Kau tidak mau? Cih. Jangan jual mahal kamu. Bagaimana kalau kamu memuaskan ku disini saja? Biar kita lihat bagaimana _gay_ kampus tercinta kita ini memuaskan seseorang”

Sungyoon benar-benar muak, ia berusaha menatap sekitarnya berusaha mencari Jibeom tapi sayang adik sepupunya itu tidak ada menjadi pahlawan baginya. Ia tidak mau menengok ke arah Jangjun. Ayolah, Jangjun harus keluar baik-baik dari BEM bukan berbuat masalah dan berurusan dengan orang bodoh dan tidak ada akhlak macam Soobin.

“Kumohon lepaskan” Sungyoon mulai mengeraskan suaranya. Ia lelah. Ia rela di _bully_ tapi memuaskan? _Hey_ , ia bukan jalang. Bahkan Jangjun saja cuma menciumnya di bibir, tidak lebih. Soobin lalu menatap nyalang dan memberi kode kepada teman-temannya untuk menghadang Sungyoon.

Soobin lalu mulai meraih pinggang Sungyoon yang membuatnya makin bergidik ngeri. Ia takut jujur saja, dan keadaan kantin di sekitarnya sepi kecuali sisi kantin dimana Jangjun berdiri sekarang. Ia hanya pasrah dengan usapan kurang ajar Soobin sebelum ada suara yang membuat Soobin melepas genggamannya dan membuat Sungyoon langsung lemas dan ambruk ke lantai.

“Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan.” Suara Jangjun menyapa telinga Sungyoon, membuat Sungyoon merasa aman sekaligus khawatir apa yang akan dilakukan Jangjun. Ia tahu sekarang semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

Jangjun tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan dalam jaket BEMnya dan disampingnya berdiri Youngtaek yang menatap malas kepada Soobin dan kelompoknya.

“Oh! Ketua BEM kita yang terhomat, baik sekali meluangkan waktu untuk menyapa kami---“

“Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang kalian lakukan.” Kali ini Jangjun mengeraskan sedikit suaranya. Mengeluarkan nada ia tidak mau basa-basi dan berikan dia jawaban secepatnya.

Soobin yang tidak tahu nasibnya bisa habis ditangan Jangjun malah memberikan senyuman licik. Ia lalu memegang dagu Sungyoon agar menghadap mukanya.

“Kau tahu Jangjun, di angkatan kita ini ada _gay_. Dan aku mau ngetes bagaimana ia memuaskan seorang laki-laki----“ Belum selesai Soobin berbicara, kaki Jangjun sudah menendang Soobin membuat laki-laki itu terjungkal secara kasar dan memalukan.

“Apa-apaan----“ Soobin lagi-lagi tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Jangjun sudah berada diatas badannya dan meraih kerahnya. Menyejajarkan mukanya pada muka Soobin dan menatap tajam dirinya.

“Kau selesaikan kata-kata itu _and I will make sure your legs can’t walk for a whole month or more._ ” Seketika suasana kantin menjadi ramai. Penuh bisik dan tanya karena sang ketua BEM yang mereka yang selalu terlihat tersenyum berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya.

Sungyoon yang sudah sadar dengan keadaan langsung menarik lengan Jangjun, menatap lekat-lekat mata Jangjun memberikan kode agar Jangjun berhenti. Jangjun lalu menatap Soobin sekilas, memberi tatapan tajam lalu berdiri dan memapah Sungyoon yang terlihat masih lemas. Youngtaek yang sedari tadi hanya menatap dan memang tidak berniat membantu lalu menghampiri Sungyoon menawarkan membawa tas kakak kelas kesayangannya itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membalik Sungyoon kasar dan bisa Sungyoon rasakan bibir seseorang mendarat tepat dibibirnya. Belum memproses apa yang terjadi, bibir asing itu sudah menghilang tergantikan dengan pemandangan Jangjun yang sedang menonjok habis Soobin.

“Kubilang sekali ini saja keparat, kalau kau berani menyentuh Choi Sungyoon. Kau akan habis. Atau kalau perlu kuhilangkan kau dari sini. Camkan itu.” Jangjun mendaratkan pukulan terakhir di wajah Soobin lalu berdiri tegap. Ia menatap sekitarnya tahu bahwa mereka sudah jadi pusat perhatian dari awal.

“Omonganku berlaku juga pada kalian semua. Sentuh pacarku sekali saja, akan kupastikan kalian kukejar sampai neraka.” Jangjun lalu berjalan mendekati Sungyoon. Mendekati kelinci kesayangannya yang sekarang berwajah takut dan lelah. Fisik dan batinnya tentu saja. Ia merangkul lembut pundak Sungyoon menuntunnya keluar.

“Youngtaek, kalau ada apa-apa. Kabari aku” Jangjun berujar itu sebelum berlalu.

Youngtaek yang ditinggalkan cuma geleng-geleng kepala tapi tidak lupa senyumnya timbul menatap 2 orang yang berjalan jauh sebelum menghilang diantara tembok kampus.

“YOUNGTAEK!” Nah sekarang, bagaimana Youngtaek mengurusi sepupu Sungyoon itu yang jadi masalah. Ia lalu berbalik dan bisa melihat Jibeom (dan juga Jaehyun sudah pasti) berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

“Dimana kakakku” Tidak ada sopan-sopannya bocah ini.

“Pertama, panggil aku kak. Aku kakak seniormu. Kedua, dia sudah bersama Jangjun”

Jibeom mendelik sebal ke arah Youngtaek. Ia tidak bisa ngomong apa-apa kalau Sungyoon sudah bersama Jangjun. Sebenarnya ia cuma datang memastikan apakah Jangjun masih mementingkan jabatan tidak pentingnya atau memilih bersama Sungyoon.

Jibeom tahu apa yang terjadi di kantin, berterima kasihlah dengan gosip yang cepat sekali menyebar di kampus ini tidak lebih dari 2 jam terjadi. Jibeom sebenarnya pas mendengar itu mau langsung berlari ke kantin tapi pada saat ia mendengar Jangjun (dan Youngtaek) ada disana ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mau lihat seberapa besar Jangjun berniat melindungi kakaknya dan ia cukup puas dengan hasil yang ia lihat yaitu Soobin yang tergolek dengan muka tak bisa dikenali. Sebenarnya Jibeom mau saja menambahi jotosan di mukanya tapi ia malas.

“Jangan terlalu khawatir, kak Jangjun pasti menjaga kakakmu dengan baik” Jibeom menatap sahabatnya itu lembut. Ia tahu Jangjun akan menjaganya, tapi tetap saja, siapa tidak khawatir setelah dilecehkan dan di bully selama beberapa tahun lamanya. Ia _protective_ akan kakaknya bukan tanpa alasan. Sungyoon sudah bersamanya sedari kecil, menjaganya dengan baik seperti kakak sendiri. Tidak akan dia biarkan bahkan untung Jangjun sendiri melukai sepupu kesayangannya.

“Dengarkan temanmu bocah, sudah ya. Aku duluan” Youngtaek berlalu meninggalkan Jibeom yang benar-benar hampir mengucap kasar kepada Youngtaek sebelum ditahan Jaehyun agar tidak membuat keributan lebih dari ini. Jibeom lalu menghela napas kasar lalu melirik Jibeom yang dipapah teman-temannya.

Ia lalu berjalan mendekat. Jaehyun di belakangnya siap menarik Jibeom kalau temannya itu berulah. Jibeom berdiri tepat di depan Soobin menatap tajam. Kalau tatapan dapat membunuh mungkin Soobin sudah mati tergeletak memalukan.

“Kau.” Jibeom menusuk dada Soobin kasar dengan jarinya membuat Soobin melirik dari balik rambutnya.

“Sentuh kakakku lagi, bukan hanya Jangjun tapi aku yang akan menghabisimu.” Jibeom lalu berbalik berjalan keluar dari kantin. Tidak perlu ia katakan keras-keras ia sudah yakin satu kantin mengetahui apa yang ia bicarakan pada Soobin dan dia harap, tidak ada lagi yang menyentuh kakaknya itu.

* * *

Hening tercipta diantara kedua orang yang sekarang duduk bersila di lantai. Jangjun dan Sungyoon memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm Jangjun, menghindari amukan Jibeom dan pertanyaan Jibeom kepadanya. Sungyoon benar-benar tidak siap menjawab semuanya jadi lebih baik dia kabur dulu.

Jangjun sendiri juga masih enggan membuka mulut. Ia masih sangat muak. Kalau saja tadi Sungyoon tidak menahannya, Soobin benar-benar mati di tangannya. Jangjun lalu melirik pacarnya yang masih diam, bisa ia lihat jemari Sungyoon masih gemetaran karena kejadian tadi.

Ia lalu meraih jari-jari manis itu, dan menciumnya lembut. Sungyoon yang merasakan bibir basah Jangjun pada tangannya sontak menatap Jangjun, jelas terkejut dengan perlakuan Jangjun. Jangjun yang merasa ditatap lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sungyoon lalu mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Jangjun berinisiatif memeluk Sungyoon, bisa ia rasakan tubuh Sungyoon menegang tapi lama-lama menjadi santai karena ia tahu Jangjun tidak akan menyakitinya.

“Maafkan aku” Jangjun berbisik lemah.

“Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan benar selama ini. Pacar macam apa aku kalau aku bahkan bisa membiarkan ia menyentuhmu. Aku minta maaf, padahal aku bilang hari ini terakhir dan aku akan turun dari jabatanku tapi kejadian ini malah terjadi dan kamu jadi begini kak---“ Jangjun menghentikan rentetan kata-katanya karena ia merasakan Sungyoon mencium jidatnya lembuh lalu memeluk Jangjun erat.

“Jun” Suara Sungyoon terdengar lirih tapi lembut di telinga Jangjun “Tidak ada yang salah, kau pun tidak salah. Hanya keadaan yang membuat kita seperti ini. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan salahkan dirimu untuk hal-hal yang tidak sengaja terjadi.”

“Kau membelaku. Bahkan menghabisi Soobin” Sungyoon terkekeh pelan membayangkan sisi sangar Jangjun, bukannya ia takut ia malah suka akan sifat _protective_ Jangjun, karena Jangjun hanya akan melakukan itu padanya dan itu terlihat seksi “Jadi jangan salahkan dirimu lagi. Lihat aku tidak apa-apa kan” Sungyoon melepas pelukan mereka dan tersenyum manis kepada Jangjun yang masih menatap Sungyoon sedih.

“Tapi bibirmu dicium Soobin. Sial harusnya memang benar kuhabisi saja dia”

“Kalau gitu, bersihkan” Eh? Tadi Jangjun dengar apa? Ia lalu berbalik cepat ke arah Sungyoon. Apa ia salah dengar?

“Kalau mau, kau bersihkan bibirku ini” Sungyoon menatap malu-malu pacarnya.

Tidak perlu disuruh, Jangjun langsung mendominasi bibir Sungyoon. Menghimpir tubuh Sungyoon ke kasur di belakang mereka. Sungyoon yang merasakan lumatan di bibirnya merasakan wajahnya memerah. Ini bukan pertama kali mereka melakukan ini tapi ia tetap malu membayangkan tubuh Jangjun menghimpitnya. _Ternyata otakku kotor juga ya_ , pikirnya.

Jangjun lalu mengangkat Sungyoon untuk duduk di pahanya, otomatis Sungyoon langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jangjun. Tidak ada yang berniat memisahkan diri saat itu. Malam ini, di ruangan ini, cuma ada 2 orang yang saling menyalurkan kebahagiaan dan bahwa mereka mencintai satu sama lain.

* * *

“Jun, kau yakin?” Jangjun menatap Minghao yang masih memandangnya. Di tangan Minghao, tersemit surat pengunduran diri Jangjun untuk jabatannya.

“Sangat yakin. Pertama, aku sudah malas menyimpan rahasia bahwa aku menyukai laki-laki, kau tahu sendiri dunia ini masih sangat menentang hubungan itu dan ya anggap saja ini _coming out_ ku ke orang-orang. Dan kedua, aku juga sudah di skors. Masa ketua BEM di skors.”

Jangjun sebenarnya tahu alasan pertamanya tidak terlalu logis mengingat kampusnya termasuk kampus yang terbuka dengan hubungan sesama jenis, tapi ia tahu banyak orang yang akan menjatuhkannya. Ia bisa saja melawan, tapi tidak dengan Sungyoon. Keputusan ini sudah yang paling baik untuknya.

“Tapi---“

“Sudahlah kak Hao, kau tidak akan bisa mengubah isi kepalanya dia. Aku yakin 100%” Youngtaek menyambar. Ia sudah tahu seorang Lee Jangjun tidak akan mengubah keputusannya, apalagi melibatkan seorang Choi Sungyoon.

“Tuh dengarkan Youngtaek. Sudah ya aku duluan” Jangjun lalu berlalu sebelum mendengarkan omongan Minghao lagi.

“Ah…sayang sekali”

“Cinta itu membuat kita melakukan apapun kak”

Minghao mendelik iseng ke arah Youngtaek “Tahu apa kau bocah soal cinta”

“Enak saja gini-gini aku _expert_ soal percintaan tahu!”

“Uh huh, katakana itu kalau kau berhenti salah tingkah dan membuat dirimu terlihat bodoh di depan bendahara BEM kita”

“Sssttt bocor banget sih kak” Youngtaek cemberut. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu soal itu. Ya, kecuali kak Minghao karena ia terlalu _observant_ dan Jangjun sudah pasti.

Mereka berdua lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jangjun yang sudah menjauh dan berhenti tepat di sebelah seorang laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Sungyoon. Pasangan itu tersenyum satu sama lain. Jangjun pun dengan berani mencium cepat bibir Sungyoon membuat pipi gembil Sungyoon memerah. Mereka lalu menautkan tangan dan berjalan meninggalkan kampus. Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi diantara mereka, sekarang mereka bisa bebas menyalurkan cinta mereka satu sama lain.

**Author's Note:**

> You reach the end of my story yeay!
> 
> Semoga suka ya, this is my first work with this ship yaitu Jangyoon. Aku suka banget mereka sejak masuk fandom ini dan karena aku lihat dikit banget story mereka jadi here i am.
> 
> Dan aku udah kasih kode sedikit pasangan Youngtaek, yang bisa nebak bisa comment dibawah siapa ya hahaha.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
